The Final Straw
by NephlimLover437
Summary: When Sam finally pushes Freddy as far as he will go, he reacts in a way that no one ever expected. AU. Rated M for language,Dark Fic.


**Hey, guys this is just a little break from my other stories. I will be updating FWB tomorrow, and I will be writing about three more stories, that I will upload tomorrow as well. Please read and review my other stories and this one if you want. It's really just me goofing off.**

* * *

Freddy stormed into Carly's apartment with Sam and Carly following him. He tried with all of his strength to slam the door right on Sam, but he just wasn't quick enough.

"Hey kiddos! How was school?" Spencer said walking, out of his room and going to the couch.

"Fine" Carly muttered she could feel the tension on the way home. Sam had pushed Freddy way to far this time; she was surprised that Freddy didn't crack from the rage this time. Even Carly can't promise that she would have lasted as long as Freddy has.

"Do you have any bacon?" Sam asked, not even acknowledging Spencer presents, she made a beeline to the fridge and started rummaging through the fridge.

Freddy didn't even look up from the ground.

Carly went over and placed her hand on Freddy's shoulder,

"Hey Freddy-' she started but, he violently jerked his away from his touch, the look in his eyes was full of embarrassment and sadness.

"You can't fix it this time Carly. Not this time." Freddy said in a small voice. This is the saddest that that Carly had ever seen Freddy. Carly moved towards Sam, who was still going through the fridge.

"Sam we need to talk." Carly whisper yelled; Sam came of the refrigerator with a root beer in one hand and a pack of lunch meat in the other.

"What up Carls?" she said with her mouth full of food.

"That was an awful thing you did today you know that? Telling everyone that Freddy was still a virgin? Why would you even do something like that?"

"What's the big deal Carls? The little Bitch shouldn't be so sensitive, it's not my fault his mother raised a pussy!" Sam yelled the last one with her voice filled with humor. _She still thinks this is a game. _Freddy jumped up and gave Sam a glare that would curdle milk, Sam stopped in the middle of her laughing fit.

"Oh, look I got the little boy all riled up didn't I Hope he doesn't get that stupid tie in a bunch?" she joked and turned back around to the fridge. Freddy stomped out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind him.

"Well I don't know what's going on with you guys, but it doesn't involve me so bye!"

"Wait spencer!"

"Spencer grabbed his jacket off the rack and ran out the door and down the hall to the elevators.

"So I guess it's just it's just us, so you want to watch 17 again. Oh, what I wouldn't do to have the Zach Efron."

'Sure Sam, whatever." The only thing Carly could focus on was how hurt and upset Freddy looked earlier that day. While Sam drooled over Zach Efron, Carly focused on anyway she could think of to get Freddy out of his funk. She couldn't think of anything this time. Carly was so tired of being in Sam's presents that she just had to get away from her for a while.

"Sam, I'm getting tired." Carly was never good at lying, so she hopped that Sam would by what she was trying to do.

"Okay Carls, you have a good nap." Sam made no sign that she was actually going to get up and move, so Carly just stormed up stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. Sam had no idea what was wrong with Carly, and she didn't really care about what was wrong with Freddy. She was bored without Carly there so she decided to watch, some more movies. She watched all of the American Pie Movies, and the first High-School Musical. Half way through the movie, she realized that she hated musicals, so she decided it was time to go home. It was about midnight when she closed the front door to the shay's apartment and made her way to the elevator. He mother wouldn't care that, Sam was getting home so late, she never pays any attention to her when she's home anyway. Carly is the one that always worries about her safety, but she had told Carly plenty of times that she could take her of herself if a situation were to occur. Sam turned the corner and began walking down the alley dark alley that was a short cut to her house. She was halfway down the alley when she heard a bottle drop and shatter behind her. She stopped and turned slowly,

"Is anyone there?" she screamed. After a second when she heard nothing. She continued walking without giving the noise a second thought. But, when she heard the noise again she knew that something was up.

"Okay whoever you are, I will tear your ass apart, if you touch me." She threatened. That when she saw a figure, approaching her in all black.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Rob me? I'm already broke as hell." The black figure keeps approaching until he _or she_ stood right in front of her. The figure took of the mask and Sam was humored to find out that it was Freddy.

"Oh, was this your attempt to get back at me for what happened at school?" Sam teased. Freddy's eyes were bloodshot red, which explained the alcohol on his breath. Before Sam could make another rude comment, Freddy brought his hand down hard across Sam's face. Sam fell to the ground with a shocked expression on her face. No matter how hard she pushed, Freddy had never hit her back.

"Shut up!" he screamed.

"Freddy what the hell!" Sam screamed while she jumped up in Freddy's face. She pulled her hand back to, punch him in the face, but before she could make contact with his eye, her fist was caught in his right hand. He twisted her arm behind her back and successfully dislocated her shoulder; Sam screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

"Freddy, what the fuck are you doing!" Sam tried to jerk away from his grasp, but he was incredibly strong, and her bum shoulder was no help at all.

"Come-on Sammie, we're going on a little walk." He snatched Sam up by her hair and made her walk in front of him. They walked out of the alley and down the street to a random location.

"I'm finally done with your shit Sam, I'm going to make sure that you never doing anything, to anybody ever again." the must have reached their location because, Freddy kicked Sam behind her knees and she tumbled to the ground. Sam looked up and saw that they were in front of an abandoned department store. Sam hated to admit it, but she was really scared.

"Freddy, what in the world are you doing?" Sam cried in despair.

"I told you, I'm fed up with your bullshit, I'm going to make you feel all the pain and embarrassment that you made me feel. He dragged her into the store and into the very back room; the only thing in there was an old mattress and a fold up chair.

"Freddy,-' Sam's voice was shaking now '-what are you going to do to me?" Freddy threw her across the room, successfully getting her on the bed but, also slamming her head into the radiator that was right next to the bed. Freddy shut and locked the room, Sam was so afraid she was shaking now. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, in hopes that this was just some awful nightmare. That's when she heard approaching footsteps, and the sound of chains rubbing together. Freddy handcuffed her to the radiator, while he was securing the chains Sam whispered

"What are you going to do with me?" in a shaky voice.

"Whatever I see fit!" he screamed "Don't worry baby, the room is soundproof- we can make all the noise we want now." Sam was openly crying now, she was shaking all over.

"I just have one question. Why me, why did you always fuck with me! I never did anything to you!" Freddy screamed in her face. She cried even louder because she couldn't think of a reason for her actions. Freddy got eye level with her,

"ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know!" she screamed and cried. "I don't know" she said softer the second time.

"Well the difference between me and you is I know why I'm doing this." He slapped her right in the face, she screamed in rage and pain.

"URGGHH! if I get out of her Freddy, I will make your life hell!"

"Mission accomplished bitch! You made me hate every second of my life, and now I'm going to do the same to you." He slapped her again, and this time he didn't stop till his hand was aching, and Sam was unconscious. He pulled up the fold chair and sat it down right in front of her 'bed.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Freddy was on a path to nutzone, for a long time now. Ever since he started High School, Sam had been fucking with him. Smoking was a way to that calmed him down. But, there was only so much, smoking a boy could do before, he completely loses it. That's what happened to Freddy. A person can only take so much torment until they finally snap. Freddy was smart with what he was doing. No one would ever suspect him of doing this. He smiled as he took the final drag. He finally got what he always wanted. _**Revenge.**_ He moved the chair out of the way and kicked Sam square in the stomach.

"Wake up bitch, we're far from finished.

^*^#*#TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*#TFS^*^#*#TFS^*^#*#TFS^*^#*#TFS^*^#*#

**3 Days Later**

Carly woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. It wouldn't be anybody else other than Freddy,

"Hi, Freddy-' Carly said, without even greeting him with a smile. '- why are you here so early, it's Saturday?" Carly questioned. Freddy was in his usual good mood.

"Well, good morning to you to, grumpy pants." Freddy said as he tickled her sides, she couldn't help but giggle, she's always been extremely ticklish. Once she calmed down she, turned to face Freddy

"So how have you been since the whole thing with Sam?" Carly asked curiously, Freddy just shrugged his shoulders and smiled

"I just take it a day at a time." He said convincingly. Carly nodded, she didn't want him dwell on it for too long.

"Have you seen Sam? No one's seen her for three days; I'm starting to get worried." Freddy turned his head slightly to the side,

"I haven't seen her around, but I'm sure she'll show up. She probably overdosed on bacon again." Carly took that answer. If Carly didn't know Freddy definitely didn't know either.

"So, you want so breakfast?" Freddy asked Carly. She thought for a minute,

"Sure, why not. Let me go get dressed okay?" Carly scurried off upstairs leaving Freddy by himself. So, he walked over a flipped on the TV. It was left on a news station.

"A local Girl Sam Pucket is still missing, police have sent out search parties looking for the teen girl, if you have any information on where she may be please contact the police department." A small smile spread across Freddy's lips. He flipped off the TV before Carly could hear it; he didn't want her to worry anymore.

"So, you ready for breakfast?" she asked on her way down the stairs.

"Yeah, Carly lets go." Freddy said holding the door open for Carly and walking out behind her.

^*^#*#TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*# TFS^*^#*#

Sam sat in the same spot he left her the last time he came through, chained to the radiator. There was blood dripping down her face. She gave up on screaming a long time ago, no one would ever hear her. The _dork_ made sure of that. She heard the lock, jiggle and Sam immediately tensed all over. She wished more than anything that she could take back everything. Then she wouldn't be stuck here.

* * *

Follow Me On:

Twitter: Shay_LykeaBoss

Tumblr: silencepeasantstumblrcom

Email (For Business): nephlimlover31 gmail

* * *

Your reviews make my day, thanks for your support


End file.
